


Vengeance

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resurrected Jason Todd, Revenge, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: The clown had to die.That was the only thing Jason has ever been sure of, the maniac had to breath his last fucking breath. And if Jason gets to have his desperately desired payback cutesy of a certain crowbar first, he sure as hell would make the Joker's last minutes torture.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd
Series: Batman one shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 15





	Vengeance

**Under the Red Hood**  
**Jason, Joker**  
**Hurt/no comfort**  
**Beatings with a crowbar (** **But** **the one who deserves it is on the wrong side of the** **crowbar this** **time** **)**  
**____________**

Jason had been waiting for this ever since he came back from the dead. It was his deepest desire, the only thing that made him get up in the morning, the only thing that made sense after all the hell he's been put through.   
And now that goddamned clown was lying at his feet, bound and dirty, but his smile was still splitting his cheeks. Jason would make sure to to wipe it off his face.

For a moment, he just stood there, watching the Joker turn around to grin at him. "So, what's the plan? Slumber party? Charade? A little truth or dare? Yes, I'll start with dare!"

Jason felt rage rise up inside of him. How could that _monster_ be so casual? Mentally shooting himself, he sneered behind his helmet. Why was he even surprised? Well, he was not exactly _surprised,_ more... annoyed. After all the pain and torment and nightmares, Jason just wanted the Joker to be just as afraid of him as Jason had felt all those years ago. And maybe Jason would still be afraid if the Lazarus Pit hadn't had messed him up so much. Or maybe it was just Joker's beating before Jason had been blown up, maybe that screwed with his head and the Pit had just worsened it. Whatever it was, Jason wasn't afraid anymore, all he felt when he looked at the clown was anger. White, hot, burning rage.   
(At night, the terrors woke him up screaming, but that was his subconscious, dealing with the trauma of being blown to bits by a maniac.)

Crouching down, Jason slowly unzipped the bag he'd thrown to the ground and took out a crowbar. Bruce had always told him to act out of justice, not vengeance, but Jason wasn't sure there was a difference anymore. At least in this case, vengeance _was_ justice. He couldn't help the small, but vicious smile that crept across his face as Joker regarded the metal with worried eyes. "Or maybe I'll just go with truth," the clown muttered.

Striding towards the cowering asshole, Jason tapped the crowbar in his hands a few times, before bringing it down on Joker's chest. He relished in the groan of agony and did it again, aiming for the ribs. Two more blows and the villain was groaning on the floor, eyes gleaming with malice. "Tell me," growled Jason, ignoring the images of the man standing above _him_ , the crowbar dripping with his own blood, "how does that feel?"  
"Well, you know, it only hurts when I _laugh_."

Jason's fists tightened and he scowled, his anger consuming him. That sick son of a bitch. Joker's red lips pulls into another smirk, one that Jason had flinched away from not too many years ago. "But hey, I gotta know-" the Clown Prince of Crime continued, looking genuinely curious, "who are you?"

At the question, Jason just wanted to bash the bastard's head in (to be fair, he always wanted to do that) and for a second, he actually considered telling him, but that would be way too easy. "You said we knew one another," the Joker continued, not noticing Jason's inner turmoil, "and you do seem really familiar."

Behind the hood, Jason scoffed. _Familiar_. He wondered how long it would take the Joker to figure out who he really was. Hopefully not too soon, it was fun beating around the bush (and beating clowns with bad fashion taste).   
"Did we double at the prom, or maybe blew up a school bus together?"  
Tapping the crowbar in his hand once, Jason smirked. "No, I'm just something you helped make."  
"That's pretty cryptic." He giggled. "But interesting. Tell me more."

Jason's sadistic grin was sadly hidden from the Joker, but he made sure his intentions were clear. Grabbing him, he pulled the man to his feet and got right into his face. "Sure, listen up."  
He raised the crowbar and slammed it with the round end right into his murderer's face. Joker groaned loudly and Jason let him drop to the floor, bound hands being trapped beneath his back. "Don't you have a sense of déjà-vu?" He asked, grinning at the sight of blood running down Joker's face. "One of us lying on the ground, while the other one beats him with a crowbar." He spits the last words and underlines it by sinking the crowbar's teeth into Joker's arm, electing another pained moan.

Joker coughed and grinned, his usual smile back in place. "You have to be more specific, I've beaten up a lot of people."  
Jason kicked him in the face, blood splattering all over his boots. "Great," he groaned, "now I gotta buy new shoes. But first," he raised the weapon over his head, "let's clear this up. What hurts more? A-" he slammed the metal into Joker's unprotected gut, "or B?" Another hit to the ribs. He grinned at the _crack_.

Joker seemed to be thinking hard, a crinkle between his eyes. "Now, that does sound familiar, you a TV star or something?" Jason growled lowly, sending a sharp kick to Joker's already cracked rips. "Guess I'll just have to give you more clues."  
He slammed the crowbar down again. "Forehand?" Blood splattered from a shattered nose, "or backhand?" Two other ribs broke.

Waiting to see if the Joker had finally realized who he was, he halted his assault, gripping the blood-dripping metal with both hands. Joker needed a few seconds to catch his breath, before a smile lit up his face once again. "Now, I defenitifly know the sound of that. But-" he frowned, "You should be dead. Or are you a little zombie-bird?" He burst into insane laughter and Jason silenced him with a quick punch to the already broken nose. "So you finally figured it out." His voice dripped with venom and he grabbed Joker's chin. "Let's see if we can make a zombie-clown out of you."


End file.
